Dinner has been served, Mr Reigns!
by Tina619
Summary: Roman comes home from being on the road after two weeks only to see his girlfriend "Cherry" making one of his favourite meals in the kitchen. But was he really hungry for food? – Roman Reigns X OC - One Shot (please excuse the lame summary ;-))


**Sooo, here we go with a little one-shot for my girl Shannon5288. She is using my name for the main character for one of her stories so I thought I might as well give her a little gift for that. I hope you like it, sweetie :)**

**(Check out her story called "Heaven beside you". It's amazing!)**

**Thanks a lot to pezziecoyote for once again being an awesome beta-reader.**

**Now enjoy & review!**

**Dinner has been served, Mr Reigns!**

Title: Dinner has been served, Mr Reigns!

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Roman Reigns x OC

Summary: Roman comes home from being on the road after two weeks only to see his girlfriend "Cherry" making one of his favourite meals in the kitchen. But was he really hungry for food? – Roman Reigns X OC - One Shot (please excuse the lame summary ;-))

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

….

As soon as he felt the warmth of the sun kissing his caramel-brown skin, he knew that he was right where he belonged. He was finally back in Miami.

Now you probably wonder why the hell Roman Reigns would feel home in Miami when it was well-known that he was Pensacola-homeboy. But Miami...Miami was where his heart was. It was the place the love of his life called home. Wherever she was, he wanted to be as well.

He started the engine of his rental car and took off with squealing tires. He wanted to be with her as soon as he could. He knew she was already waiting for him impatiently. After all they hadn't seen each other for more than two weeks.

But who is she anyways? Her name is Cherry. He had met her in a bar a few years ago and everything actually started with an ordinary one-night-stand. Roman and the WWE had been in town back then and as soon as he had seen her shaking her ass to the sounds of the music, he knew he had to have her.

But she had never left his mind again afterwards. He hadn't left that night. He had stayed, even making breakfast for her. Maybe that wasn't what you could call love at first sight. It was finding love after a night of amazing sex.

He couldn't even give an exact date of when they actually started dating. It had just happened. He had the feeling it was meant to be. So he didn't question anything. He just enjoyed being in love with her.

He parked the car in front of her house and jumped out of it to make his way to the porch quickly. He was so excited to see her again that he hastily fiddled with his keys, making them fall to the ground.

_Dammit, Roman. Now get your act together and be a man_, he thought to himself. He grinned when he realized just how stupid he was acting. He had known her for so long and he was still as nervous as a 16-year-old boy who was about to see his cute little girlfriend.

He was stunned when he saw her standing in the kitchen. She hadn't even noticed that he was standing in the doorway as she seemed to be concentrated on the kettles that were in front of her. Whatever she was cooking, it smelled wonderful. He wouldn't be surprised if she was preparing his favourite meal: Roast Turkey with mashed potatoes and corn cobs.

"Hey beautiful," he said quietly, chuckling when he saw how she jumped as he must have startled her.

"Roman...dammit. You scared the shit outta me," she mumbled, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down her increasingly fast heartbeat.

But it was senseless. After seeing her boyfriend in that skin-tight grey shirt that hugged his enormous biceps tightly, she was sure that her heart was about to explode. Nobody would ever be able to understand just how much she loved him in those grey shirts.

Roman licked his lips while looking her over from head to toe. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that red-strapless dress. It accented her thoroughly curvaceous body he loved so much. The dress held her ample breasts in place, although he could tell that she wasn't even wearing a bra. Her hardened nipples gave it away.

And the way her shoulder-length brown hair framed her face...the way her beautiful brown eyes stared into his...he was on cloud nine.

He made his way over to her slowly, not saying a word but mesmerizing her whole appearance with a smile on his face.

"I missed you, Cherry," he whispered into her ear before hugging her tightly.

How could he forget how wonderful her hair smelled? It was a mixture of raspberry and vanilla. It was mindblowing.

"And I missed you, sexy," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his midsection tightly.

She pressed her face against his well-toned chest, inhaling his scent deeply and enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She felt so safe when she was with him. She had the feeling of being invulnerable whenever he had his arms around her. He was her saving grace.

"What are you doing there?" he asked after pulling away from her gently, trying to get a glimpse of what was in the kettles.

"You'll see later, Mr Reigns," she said and lightly slapped his hands when he tried to lift the lids.

He pouted at her, sticking out his bottom lip and theatrically making crying noises which made her giggle. He was such a goofball sometimes but that was one of so many reasons why she loved him. He was unique. You'd never know how funny, humble and caring he was when you first saw him. He looked intimidating...scary even. But that was just his gimmick. He was probably the most harmless man walking planet earth.

"Just be a little patient, baby. It will take a little while till it's done," she said and gasped when she felt his hands on her round, firm ass.

"How much longer?" he asked, whispering into her ear and nibbling at her earlobe while squeezing her butt cheeks gently.

Her ass. He loved her ass. He couldn't wait to slap it again. He always did that when he was taking her from behind, daring her to beg him to go faster and harder. The thought alone sent all the blood he needed in his brain down to his cock, making it slightly stiff.

"Long enough for you to properly come home," she said quietly, emphasizing the word 'come' as he would exactly know what she meant by that.

"Home, huh? You exactly know what home means, right?" he asked, holding her tightly before pressing his lips onto hers softly.

She definitely knew what that meant. Home? She was home. Whenever he was with her, inside of her or just even close to her, that was what he liked to call home.

He broke the kiss gently and took her hand into his before slowly dragging her up the stairs to their bedroom so that he could have his little arrival party. He trusted that she had switched off the burner because he knew he would need a little more than just a few moments to adjust himself.

He wanted her. No, he needed her. Badly. She was all he could think about and being away from her for such a long time was torture. It hurt him, not only mentally but physically.

"You know what? I really like that cute little dress on you," he started, taking a step back after closing the bedroom door behind him and eyeballing her up and down. "But I think I would prefer you naked, sweetheart."

Cherry waited for him to make the next move but he just stared at her without saying another word. The sexual tension was almost tangible and she could feel the increasing wetness between her legs, afraid it would be dripping down her thighs if he didn't do something soon.

She bent down slowly, trying to take of her red high heels while looking up to him when he suddenly stopped her.

"Stop...leave those on, babe," he demanded, the look in his eyes reflecting pure lust and desire.

And she could tell just how aroused he was when she saw the tent that was building in his jeans-clothed crotch. He was probably just as ready for her as she was for him. This man would be the death of her someday, she was sure of that.

He closed the distance between them and pushed himself against her, letting her feel his erection by pressing it against her abdomen. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips while cupping her face with both of his hands, moaning into her mouth when she deepened the kiss, both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

His hands moved down slowly, massaging her shoulders before all of a sudden pushing down the top of her dress, exposing her bare breasts which he immediately started to knead. He grinned to himself when he noticed that he was indeed right about her not wearing a bra. He knew his girl. She loved teasing him with things like that.

His hands were barely able to cup her big boobs but he didn't mind one bit. He loved her enormous bust size and he wouldn't change them or her in general for the world. All those skinny bitches could kiss his Samoan ass.

"You naughty little girl," he said in between kisses, rubbing her nipples in between his thumb and index finger, making them even harder.

"You think this is naughty? Then try this," she said, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it under her dress and in between her legs, letting him feel just how wet she was for him.

"You're not even wearing panties?" he asked with a husky voice, although he could already tell that she wasn't.

"I thought I might as well go commando before you tear another one in tatters. This Victoria Secret stuff is expensive, you know?" she asked and breathed in sharply when he started rubbing her clit.

Roman didn't see a point in answering. He wanted to let his actions speak, as always. She let out a frustrated sigh when he let go of her but he didn't even give her enough time to be mad at him for stopping to please her as with one fell swoop her beautiful red dress was lying on the ground as he had pushed it down jerkily. He extended his hand to her and helped her to step out of them with her 4-inch high heels that made his cock twitch dangerously.

"I think you're wearing a little bit too much, Mr Reigns," Cherry said, raising an eye-brow at him and nodding her head to let him know that she wanted him to undress.

They both had slightly dominant characteristics but it wouldn't stop them from being the submissive one once in a while. Cherry actually loved to be dominated by him, enjoying when he talked dirty to her. But today she wasn't in the mood to dominate or be dominated. She wanted to show him just how much she had missed him while he was gone. This might be about getting a release they both desperately needed, but it was also about showing each other how much love they had in their hearts.

Roman immediately understood what she wanted him to do. Without resisting he started to throw his grey shirt over his head before slowly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He looked directly into her eyes when he pushed down his jeans together with his boxer briefs, revealing a very impressive erection.

She moved closer to him and clasped his hard cock, stroking it gently before pressing her lips onto his once again. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her again. The lack of sex during the last two weeks was showing and she was becoming immensely impatient. She needed him now.

"Roman..." she started but trailed off when he started rubbing her swollen nub again.

"Say it, Cherry. I know you want to...say it," he urged her, sensing that she had tensed up, a sign that she couldn't wait anymore.

"I need you...please...make love to me," she panted, looking directly into his eyes when he gave her his heart-melting smile.

He loved when she said those words to him. They might have been cheesy but to him they were special. They were special because it was some kind of a confession of love. And he could never deny her anything. Never.

He took her hand into his and slowly led her to the bed, picking her up quickly and gently laying her down on the mattress with her back. He now stood over her, taking in her beauty and licking his lips in anticipation. He could not wait to feel her around his cock again.

He spread her legs slightly and placed her ankles on his shoulders before getting comfortable on his knees. He teased her wet entrance with the tip of his throbbing length, making her whimper and push her hips up to meet him. She was desperate. He could see it by the look on her face. He didn't want to torture her anymore. He needed this just as much as she did.

Inch by inch he dove into her slick folds, stretching her and standing still for a few moments until she was adjusted to his size again. He was in heaven. It felt so good to be inside of her again. He couldn't even describe in words how close he felt to her now. It was unbelievable.

"Welcome home," she whispered, those two simple words encouraging him to start moving.

His thrusts were agonisingly slow at first, it was a sweet torture for both of them, but he also didn't want to shoot his load right away. He wanted to enjoy this and cherish being united with her once again. The increasing wetness in between her legs made it easy for him to slide in and out of her.

"Oh Cherry..." he panted before placing a small kiss on her lips. "You feel so good."

He sped up a little, getting impatient by his own pace. He wanted and needed more. His eyes never left hers while he plunged himself into her, filling her to the hilt. She was so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. He could look at her forever.

Both of her hands grabbed his biceps, digging her nails into them when he had once again increased his pace. She was sure they both wouldn't last that much longer. They had been hungry for each other so much that she didn't think they would even make it so far.

"Right there, Roman. Don't stop...please...," she moaned, biting her bottom lip when he repeatedly hit that sweet spot deep inside of her.

Her world was spinning, her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest. If he kept going like this, she would soon faint. She was sure of that.

"Are you cumming for me, baby? Tell me...do you want me to make you cum?" he groaned, beads of perspiration on his forehead.

He could feel that her walls started tightening around his cock, a sign for him that she was very close. But he needed to know if he was right. He wanted to cum with her. He wanted them both to cum together.

"Yes...please make me cum...please..." she begged him, her voice almost a whisper.

That was all he needed to finally let loose. He wouldn't have to hold back anymore. As soon as he heard her pleading voice, that was what it took to finally get his release.

One last time he sped up, the sounds of their bodies slamming against each other enough to send him over the edge. He roared out loud, pushing himself even deeper inside of her until he could feel the familiar pulsating around his throbbing length, mixing her juices with his. Hearing her scream his name made this orgasm all the more intense. It was mind-blowing.

He remained still for a few moments, both of them trying to catch their breaths and slowly coming down from their respective highs. He finally let go of her ankles, her legs falling down numbly next to his hips. She loved feeling him so close to her like this that she never wanted to let him go again but she knew she eventually would have to.

"I love you, Cherry," he whispered into her ear before first kissing her cheek and then her lips.

"I love you too, Roman," she replied, returning his kiss and looking deep into his beautiful grey eyes.

Yes, she loved him. More than she had ever loved anyone. And he must love her just as much. She just knew it. Because after all, he had passed on his favourite meal just to show her how important she was to him.

"You are the Cherry on my cake," he mumbled, making her giggle.

Yes, he _really_ loved her. Unconditionally.


End file.
